Goran Visnjic
"Goran Visnjic" was born on September 9, 1972 in the city of Sibenik, located on the Adriatic coast in Croatia, former Yugoslavia). His fater Zeljko Visnjic worked as a bus driver and his mother Milka Visnjic was a saleswoman at a grocery market. Now they are both retired. He also has an older brother, Joško Visnjic. Goran showed his acting talent for the first when he was only 9 years old, at the stage of the children's Playhouse in Sibenik. In 1988 he made his debut in the controversial film Braca po Materi, where he played a young Croatian extremist. He graduated from the Academy of Dramatic Arts in Zagreb, Croatia. He plays the Italian detective Marco Corazza in the third season of Crossing Lines. Career Visnjic was the youngest actor, who was chosen for the role of Shakespeare's Hamlet in the International Summer Theatre Festival in Dubrovnik, Croatia. He portrayed Prince Hamlet for 6 years from 1993 to 2000. Goran Visnjic won several theater awards, including the Orlando Award which is the Russian equivalent of Golden Globes. Some of the movies that Visnjic filmed before the period of "ER" include: The Peacemaker, Electra and Practical Magic. In 1998, he appeared in Madonna's music video for “The Power of Goodbye", and had a small role as a Russian mafia member, in the film Rounders. But the role of Risto in the film Welcome to Sarajevo literally changed his life. Producer Jack Orman, saw him in this role, and invited Visnjic to join the cast of the ultra popular American TV series "ER." He began with the series in 1999, in season 6 and became a leading actor in 2006, in season 12. In March 2007 it was announced that Visnjic is leaving the series at the end of season 13 in 2007. But he was back to the series in season 13. Since he joined the "ER" Visnjic played the male lead in several films and even landed his voice for the animated movie Ice Age. Later on, he played in the television movie Spartacus and the Croatian film and television series Long Gloomy Night. He also starred opposite Jennifer Garner in the movie Elektra. In May 2007, Visnjic appeared in the music video for UNKLE's group for the song "Burn My Shadow". In October 2007, he began shooting the film "Elena" in Vancouver, where Visnjic had the lead role, along with Ashley Judd. In spring 2008 he shoot the film New York, I Love You, but the part was removed by the director Andrei Zvyagintsev. Personal life Visnjic married Eva Visnjic on May 8, 1999. She is the daughter of the famous Croatian director Antun Vrdolyaka, who is also the former vice-president of Croatia. They now live in Los Angeles. In April 2007, they adopted a boy who was born on 19th of April. He was named Tin, in honor of Tin Uevicha, Croatian poet. On July 7, 2011 they welcomed the birth of their son Vigo. Goran Visnjic is an active member of the protection of animals, and in 2002 he even appeared with his dog Bugs in the campaign against wearing fur, organized by PETA. External links *IMDb *TV.com *Goran Visnjic Facebook *Tribute *AceShowbiz - Goran Visnjic *Rotten Tomatoes *Just Jared *Fandango *Goran Visnjic Category:Males (real life) Category:Crossing Lines